


The Death Flower

by irlhilda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhilda/pseuds/irlhilda
Summary: i made an oc for a second gen three houses fic and i like her a lot. if i write something about her, i'll probably dump it here. sorry if they're too short, i don't really know what i'm doing lmao.





	The Death Flower

Silent; she sat, staring forward with a reflection gazing back at her. The jade orbs, empty of any ounce of emotion, remained locked on what was before her. Slowly, a pair of eyes ventured around the mirror to examine her other features. Her hands moved to her face, caressing her skin with a gentle touch. As her index finger brushed along a scar running vertically above her lip, she spoke out with a soft tone. “Nerium.. Hello. I am Nerium.. Nerium is what you may call me.. No.. That is not right..” 

Nerium allowed her eyes to flutter shut, taking in a deep breath through her nose. As she exhaled, her opening gaze was met again to the mirror, and she extended a hand to it. “Good morning. My name is Nerium. It is.. A pleasure to meet.. or.. To be of your acquaintance..” Her stoic expressing looking back at her showed that she had no idea what she was doing. 

Three knocks at the door frame caused Nerium to quickly dart to the hand axe beside her, and raise it to whoever dared to call for her attention. The visitor raised their hands up in defense, letting out an airy chuckle. “Woah, woah! Let’s not get too crazy on your first day..” 

A gasp parted past her lips. She dropped her weapon, and moved from her desk to kneel respectfully. “I owe you my deepest apologies, my King. Please, forgive my irrational actions..”

Claude rolled his eyes, chuckling at the woman’s ungodly professionalism. “Nerium! Come on! We’re friends! No more royal titles, no more nonsense!” he extended a hand to her, “along with that.. You just so happen to be teaching at the very school my dear, sweet child will be attending!”

His words put Nerium back into her original funk. “About that.. Milor- I mean.. Claude.. Do you think I will be fitting of the position? I’ve been the General of an army for almost three years. I don’t know how to casually chat with.. Teenagers.” She turned back to the mirror, and began to work two parts of her hair into small braids. “I just.. I want to be a perfect example for the students. I practically represent Almyra to all of them. I don’t want to put off any bad impressions, for you especially..”

The King shook his head, “you’re the spitting image of.. Well.. A teacher. You’ll do great! There is no one else that I would trust more with this job. I would love to keep on hyping you up, but I can’t keep my lovely Queen Lorenz waiting." as hard he tried, Claude couldn’t finish his sentence without letting out a laugh. “I’ll see you again at the mock battle! Make sure to rep the Golden Deer well!”

“Of course,” that gentle voice rang out, “I will make your proud, my King!”

Her hands grabbed her two braids, pulling them to the back of her head before tying them together at the ends. The gaze staring at her was now softer, and much more relaxed. “Good morning. I am Professor Nerium, and I am honored to meet all of you. Let us build the future together, starting now.” She had rehearsed what she would say to the alumni numerous times. She finally felt right with her own words. “Yes.. That’s it. Nice job, Nerium..” A soft smile graced her lips. It was rare to see a smile at her own face. Perhaps this job would change the way the General performed in the future. Perhaps it would change her future all together. Who knows.


End file.
